


Come Fly With Me

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Closed Captioned, F/M, Fanvid, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Star Trek Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: A Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres music video, set to Robert Duncan McNeill's rendition of "Come Fly with Me."
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Star Trek Secret Santa 2020





	Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> My @startreksecretsanta gift for [@hisunlikelyvalentine](https://hisunlikelyvalentine.tumblr.com/). She asked for “Tom/B’Elanna fluff.” 
> 
> It’s closed captioned, to the best of my (limited) ability.
> 
> 🎄 🎅 🎄 🎅 🎄 🎅 🎄

  


  
  


If it doesn't play correctly, try [ **viewing it on YouTube**](https://youtu.be/XS-nN5jOcXc).


End file.
